


Fódlan Alternative Character Endings

by digitaldreams



Series: Fódlan Alternative: Times of Turmoil [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 50 characters and 50 creators, F/F, F/M, Fodlan, Fódlan Alternative, M/M, Other, Woo!, character endings time!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: A compilation of the character endings for each of the characters in the cast of Fódlan Alternative. Until all versions of Part Two are completed and all supports are posted, only the individual endings will be posted here.
Relationships: Original Characters/Original Characters
Series: Fódlan Alternative: Times of Turmoil [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473530





	Fódlan Alternative Character Endings

**_Rion Nerine Sage, Apex of Destiny_ **

Rion turned their attention to restoration as soon as the fighting came to a close. They wandered the land while doing everything they possibly could to aid those who needed help. Every few years, they could be seen in Garreg Mach Monastery with their former students, and legends still remember their fighting prowess and caring nature generations later.

**_Seraphine, Echo of the Goddess_ **

Seraphine remained at Rion’s side, rarely ever making a physical appearance despite her ability to. When others saw her, they claimed it was like looking into the eyes of the goddess herself. Historians were left to debate if Seraphine truly existed, but paintings of a woman with illustrious green hair and a gorgeous smile lead many to believe that she truly did thrive years ago.

**_Crescent von Faixnoye, Ascended Revolutionary_ **

After taking the throne, Crescent worked to fully abolish the Crest system located in Adrestia. The government of the Empire was completely changed under her rule, and the Faixnoye line was said to die with her. The Crest of Seiros never arose again, but each of her successors maintained her ideals of equality, making Adrestia a home for all lost and downtrodden people.

**_Polly Riverbane, Darkened Wings_ **

Polly’s loyalty remained firm even after the war came to a close. She remained at her liege’s side, and she did everything in her power to reform Adrestia. She fought for the rest of her life in the name of change. Polly’s true thoughts on Crescent were captured in a series of letters between them, suggesting the retainer had fallen in love with the royal.

**_Florence Eaton, Heart of the Skies_ **

Florence retired from the battlefield, instead choosing to focus on raising pegasi alone. She came to be known as a kind-hearted woman who would do anything for those around her, brightening the lives of all who came into contact with her. Florence never picked up a lance again, and it’s said that the descendants of the pegasi she raised are still alive somewhere.

**_Zelhira von Schlarzer, Ancient Blood_ **

Zelhira wandered the land and continued to develop her magical abilities. Her notable hair color and affinity for the divine led scholars to believe that she was connected to the Nabateans of old, but no conclusive evidence of such a conclusion exists. Zelhira’s fate is widely unknown, but it is suspected that she found peace in the days leading up to her passing.

**_Hegias Chymes, Lightless Survivor_ **

Hegias was left as one of the last Agarthans, and he returned home to his family. They hid themselves away from the rest of the world while living happily as their truest selves. Hegias was never seen publicly after the war, but there are rumors that speak of a man with lengthy white hair who was always seen with a gentle smile on his face.

**_Callisto Alteria, Dance of Grace_ **

Callisto returned to her family’s tavern and spent the rest of her days performing there. She gained a reputation and could have easily pursued a professional career in dancing, but she decided to stay with her family for the remainder of her life. Some believe that she was always surrounded by snakes, but despite this, she never showed an ounce of fear.

**_Tuncay Yangalev, Forging Fate_ **

Tuncay returned home to their village and continued working in their family’s forge. Once in a while, they would send out gifts to their old comrades, and they raised a happy family of adopted children. Laughter could always be heard coming from their house. Tuncay only ever learned how to properly say the names of their family members and Crescent.

**_Aquillus von Einem, Pragmatic Island_ **

Aquillus retired from the life of the upper class, instead electing to live on his own with his younger siblings. He was at his happiest when he was around his brother and sister. House Einem never recovered from his departure, but Aquillus never cared for its fate, instead finding solace in the people he had given so much protection to throughout the course of his life.

**_Magnolia V_ ** **_áclav, Lionhearted Queen_ **

Magnolia fostered positive relations between Faerghus and Albinea, helping to ease both nations away from their strong distaste of one another. Her charisma and generosity came to be well-known, and her people admired her throughout all of her rule and even years afterward. Generations to come used Magnolia’s actions as a model for diplomacy, mediation, and peace.

**_Aestlyn Pluvia Aster, Perceptive Caretaker_ **

Aestlyn worked in the name of the family that she lost, attempting to restore House Aster. She eventually passed the house off to a suitable heir before retiring and spending the rest of her days in Fhirdiad. She eventually came to teach at the Fhirdiad School of Sorcery, passing on her magical skills. She was known as one of the academy’s best teachers for countless years.

**_Nora Marie von Tarantulus, Merchants’ Guardian_ **

Nora decided to pay her thanks to the merchants that allowed her to attend the Officers Academy in the first place, and she took to protecting travelers after the war. She was feared by criminals everywhere thanks to her reputation of rescuing lost souls in need. Her ultimate fate is still unknown, but many believe that she retained her loyalty to the common people to the end.

**_Illona Crean de la Brache, Loyalty and Lies_ **

Illona fully embraced her heritage of Brigid, allowing its ties between the main continent to be strengthened. She ruled over her territory as a potent political figure for many years before passing off the power to someone else. Illona retired to Brigid afterwards and spent the remainder of her years with the people of the island nation with a smile always on her face.

**_Kyle von Dragoste, Loving Priest_ **

Kyle resigned from his work as a healer, instead electing to take on the position of a performer. He played many starring roles in shows of the time, and all who wanted to one day take to the stage knew who he was. He used his newfound fortune to help those who were struggling. It is said that he was always surrounded by men and women alike who clamored for his affections.

**_Karim Faren, Trusting Soul_ **

Karim helped to secure strong connections among the noble houses of Faerghus, using his caring nature to bridge countless gaps formed by the war. He spent much of his remaining time helping those who had been most impacted by the fighting. Karim gave many suffering souls new hope under his rule, and he became a model for peace for generations afterward.

**_Cassia Regan Berniere, Freed Spirit_ **

Cassia fully stepped away from the life that her parents set out for her, and she worked as a member of the Faerghus queen’s personal guard for much of her life years. She was the leader of the force for quite some time before deciding to retire. All those who crossed her path found her to be a woman of incredible character and a paragon in both combat and kindness.

**_Falon von Chevalier, Endless Generosity_ **

Falon followed in her father’s footsteps, spreading care throughout the upper class of Faerghus. She ruled over Chevalier lands in his name, inspiring many with her powerful writings about the times of war. Her books came to be thought of as time capsules, and historians studied them for many years to learn more about the countless people who fought against the forces of Malice.

**_Raithius Origo, Winds of Change_ **

With the war over, Raithius returned to Derdriu and sat as the archduke of the Leicester Alliance for many years to come. He came to be renowned for his intellect and kindness, able to ease tensions across the continent seamlessly. All who knew him admired his prowess, and he was recognized as one of the best rulers known to the Alliance for generations to come.

**_Sofia von Ruden, Flirtatious Heart_ **

Sofia took to wandering the land as a mercenary, charming women and earning affections everywhere she went. There was always a smile on her face, infecting optimism into the hearts of all those who she crossed paths with. It is unknown as to if Sofia settled down with one true lover or not, but historians assume that she was happy until the end regardless of her fate.

**_Wolfgang Zarchariel, Sun and Shadow_ **

Wolfgang dedicated her time to fully dismantling the Canis Mafia as well as all other corrupt systems across the continent. With her work finished, she vanished into obscurity, only appearing once every few years when she believed she was needed once again. Legends still exist of Wolfgang serving justice and rescuing the downtrodden with an owl atop her arm.

**_Cedric von Eir, Dedicated Noble_ **

Cedric spent much of his attention on caring for the people around him, changing the territory of Eir into a home for all those who suffered and needed support. He was the kindest noble seen in a great many years. When he finally stepped down from his position, Cedric began to study history, using his knowledge of the past to carve a bright path to the future.

**_Adeline von Admoderor, Passionate Performer_ **

Adeline disappeared from the public eye soon after the war ended, presumed dead for many years. A woman by the name of Liberia Mittelfrank appeared soon afterwards, and she wrote an opera telling the story of her life prior to her life on the stage. Historians discovered generations later that Adeline was behind the Liberia alias, and she lived the rest of her life in jubilation.

**_Novalee Taliaferro, Dutiful Watcher_ **

Novalee remained at Raithius’ side as an advisor and retainer for many years to come. She was known for her loyalty and care towards her liege, and many came to admire her dedication. Novalee was with Raithius until the end of her life, claiming she was happy all the while. During her lifetime, she visited the grave of her mother once yearly to leave behind flowers.

**_William Urswick, Curious from the Common_ **

William spent many years trying to help his home territory recover from the aftermath of the war before abdicating and leaving his position to a worthy successor. He retired to the orphanage his family established, and he dedicated the rest of his life to looking after the children inside. He was loved and admired by those around him regardless of the position that he took up.

**_Leamnachd Homeros Mikhailikov, Master of Heavens_ **

Leamnachd waited until the chaos of the war had been calmed before stepping away from the nobility permanently. He took to raising wyverns on his own rather than focusing on the power that came with ruling. He offered advice to those who needed it from time to time, and many suggested that he return to noble life, but he always declined in favor of his new home.

**_Aisa, Archbishop of the Ages_ **

Aisa reclaimed her seat as the leader of the Church of Seiros. The land greatly missed her while she was absent, and they welcomed her return to power. Garreg Mach was fully reconstructed and restored to its former glory under her watchful eye. She did her best to ease the pain done by the war before working to lessen the influence and dependence of the church.

**_Roy Zero, Stage Master_ **

Roy decided to remain at Aisa’s side in the aftermath of the war, doing what he could to heal the scars the war left behind. He took to performing occasionally in the local town, and he brought smiles to countless faces in the process. He balanced both his duties as the archbishop’s assistant and a dancer effortlessly, resulting in countless onlookers admiring Roy’s resolve.

**_Herwig von Wessin, Pleasant Professor_ **

Herwig returned to the Officers Academy and continued to teach for much of his life. All of his students spoke positively of his skills both in and out of the classroom, earning him an incredible reputation across the rest of the continent. He resigned as his life grew closer to reaching its end, and he chose to spend his remaining years at the side of his younger sister, Erika.

**_Reese von Schweighen, Sleepy Schoolmaster_ **

Reese never stepped on the battlefield again after the war ended, and he decided that his efforts were best spent in areas of peace. He made amends with his younger sister, Raina, and focused on his teaching career. He was eventually succeeded by his sister, and he watched over her teaching from afar until the day that he passed on. His love for her was unmatched.

**_Jill Tysera, Sarcastic Apothecary_ **

Jill continued to develop medicine in between teaching classes at the Officers Academy, and her concoctions were distributed all across the land to cure even the deadliest of diseases. After resigning from her teaching position, Jill took to traveling, healing those who needed her assistance most while passing on the knowledge of her work to young apothecaries on the way.

**_Adrian Balsa, Cheerful Traveler_ **

Adrian was finally given the chance to explore the continent as a whole, and he made notes of the various cultures that he encountered in a small notebook. He wandered to every corner of the known countries throughout his life, learning more about the world around him than anyone in his time. His name was thought of fondly in all countries even decades after he passed on.

**_Niko I_ ** **_ñigo Lavellan-Indech, Affectionate Bookworm_ **

Niko hesitantly took to ruling over the territory that his parents left behind. Once he found a suitable heir, he pulled away from the land before returning to Garreg Mach Monastery. He resumed his position as the librarian. In between reading the writings of others, Niko authored stories about his experiences as both a noble and a soldier that many came to love greatly.

**_Nesreen Magdy, Devoted Spy_ **

Nesreen’s loyalty to the church was unflinching even in the aftermath of the fighting. She continued to act as a spy for the archbishop for many years. Her skills were splendid, and many in her field dreamed of reaching her level of prowess. Nesreen could be seen roaming around the monastery from time to time, always smiling like she had a secret she would never tell.

**_Cordelia Torryn, Kindhearted Captain_ **

Cordelia remained the leader of the Knights of Seiros for many years after the war ended. She never settled down to start a family, instead serving the church for most of her life on her own. When the position of captain was finally passed down, Cordelia saw the next generation off with a smile before retiring back to her home territory to live peacefully among her siblings.

**_Derric Leon Lavellan-Indech, Agent of Justice_ **

Derric chose to continue fighting with the Knights of Seiros, and he quickly became a general in the army. Many of his fellow soldiers admired his resolve, but he never allowed himself to give in to the potential of an inflated ego. Instead, Derric told stories about both combat and peace, encouraging many others to fight in the name of the safety he had helped to secure in the war.

**_Yuliya Kholodova, Biting Knight_ **

Yuliya returned to her home country of Albinea. The war with Faerghus was laid to rest as Albinea was granted its independence, and Yuliya did what she could to help her nation through the uncertain transition of authority. She chose to spend much of her life alone, and she eventually settled down near the grave of her sister. She visited the grave marker nearly daily.

**_Piers Daunce, Stoic Soldier_ **

Piers took to wandering the land for quite some time before deciding to return home to Almyra. He began to work as a mercenary, and such remained true for much of his life. He was impossible to track, and any who tried were always met with disappointment. The only sign of his presence anywhere was an empty cottage with letters addressed to his deceased sister.

**_Kaeta Corin, Plucky Protege_ **

Kaeta continued to train as a member of the Knights of Seiros for many years after the war ended, eventually rising through the ranks to become one of the most highly-respected fighters in the history of the army. Kaeta eventually took over as the Captain of the Knights, and she continued to inspire and teach for many generations with a constant smile on her face.

**_Rodain Belmontai, Charismatic Defender_ **

Rodain split his time between being a teacher of sword combat at the Officers Academy and being a knight. He claimed that he wanted to help developing youth improve their skills, and he dedicated many years to this endeavor. Rodain eventually returned to his home territory to rule over it, but his affinity for teaching and motivating others remained regardless of his location.

**_Miriam Arbeid, Enigmatic Mistress_ **

Miriam disappeared without a trace as soon as the war came to a close. Many claimed to have seen a woman with beautiful blonde hair soaring through the skies atop a pegasus, but there was never any evidence behind these rumors. However, there are some who believe that she began to help those who suffered the most across the continent until the end of her life.

**_Wynne Jacobson, Morbid Cheer_ **

Wynne proved himself to be a rather free spirit after the war ended, and he wandered the continent doing what would earn him enough pay to survive. Wynne eventually set his weapons aside to work specifically with those impacted by the war. His smiles lingered in the minds of all who crossed his path, though it is said that they became more sincere as the years passed by.

**_Eli Disnor Nhylise, Empathetic Spearhead_ **

Eli continued to serve Abyss as its foremost protector. He did all that he could for those who were most impacted by the war, crafting a safe place for the people who required it. His kindness was spoken of in stories for many years afterward. Eli remained humble, only insisting that he wanted to help. Many commoners thought of him as a hero even after his passing.

**_Ernst Mercer, Concentrated and Studious_ **

Ernst took to traveling after the war ended, finding out as much as he could about the curiosities of magic and Crests. His studies were detailed throughout various notebooks that he had published years later. The world’s understanding of magic was furthered incredibly by his research. Many mages still attempt to live up to his legacy, wishing to follow in his footsteps.

**_Grey von Darc, Sharpened Warrior_ **

Grey’s preference for isolation remained long after the fighting drew to a close, and he followed the path of a mercenary. There were few fighters who could stand up to him, and he brought feelings of security to those who came across him. Grey’s prowess led to him being honored as a legend, and many tales still exist to tell of his legendary deeds with a sword and shield.

**_Saias Castelle, Emissary of Freedom_ **

Saias worked for those who had been abandoned by the rest of society, lifting up the most downtrodden into a place of satisfaction. He never charged for his services, believing that those people didn’t deserve to have to pay in order to live. His revolutionary thoughts of equality paved the way for the liberation of many people weighed down by generations of tragedy.

**_Magnus Viggo af Dellinger, Confident Caster_ **

Magnus, much to the surprise of his comrades, took up a career in teaching magic. He specifically chose to pass on his skills to young mages, encouraging them without a moment of hesitation. He settled down in Fhirdiad, occasionally teaching classes at the School of Sorcery. Magnus effortlessly inspired a new generation of mages, earning him incredible acclaim.

**_Taiyin_ ** **_Yuè, Companion of Equity_ **

Taiyin put her strong senses of passion and justice to good use by finding sources of inequality across the continent. She actively advocated for those who lacked a voice, helping to ease the rough gap between the nobility and common people. She allowed no injustice to stand, and many came to think of her as a societal hero thanks to her generosity and powerful charisma.

**_Gabriel Mayer, Soft Spoken Mediator_ **

Gabriel decided to become an ambassador, and he spent much of his time moving between the three nations to smooth out issues that arose. He often visited small villages as well, and the people within came to look forward to his arrival. Gabriel eventually retired to one of these isolated towns, spending the remainder of his years among the townsfolk living inside.

**_Quinn Tahan, Solemn Loyalty_ **

Quinn eventually managed to find her old companions, bridging the gap left behind by years apart. They continued to travel the land, making frequent visits to Abyss to make sure that the people there were still thriving. Quinn also returned to the grave of her older brother at least once per year to plant flowers. An incredible garden was born thanks to her dutiful efforts.

**_Ansel von Veretie, Quirky Learner_ **

Ansel was eventually accepted as an official professor at the Officers Academy, though he spent much of his time researching smaller subjects rather than teaching the classes. His strange behavior came to be welcome, and his students looked forward to his discoveries. Ansel’s affinity for falsehood soon left him, leaving behind only an admirable and honest scholar.

**_Tsubasa, Isolated Rogue_ **

Tsubasa disappeared in the aftermath of the war, choosing to wander the land on her own. Her thieving habits never quite disappeared, but she chose to take from hoarders to give back to those who suffered at the bottom of the societal chain. Little evidence of her existence was left behind, but legends live on years afterward describing a grappler and thief with a heart of gold.

**_Morgana Riverbane, Lady of Silence_ **

Morgana took to living as a commoner, exchanging letters with her sister on occasion. Color began to return to her hair a few years following the war, and she began to recover from the trauma brought on by her brother. Morgana never disclosed her past to anyone following her departure into common life, but she slowly improved after leaving behind the nobility.

**_Liram von Schlarzer, Active Ally_ **

Liram returned to Schlarzer territory while openly advocating for the rise of peace throughout the continent. He became renowned for his talent in both music and art, and multiple famous paintings done during the war were his work. All who lived to know him thought of him fondly, and he passed away peacefully after fighting for years in the name of justice and equality.

**_Luciana Daphne Arellan, Weaver of Love_ **

Luciana remained at Magnolia’s side throughout the rest of her life, acting as a dutiful retainer and advocate for peace. She worked to remove society’s dependence on Crests, allowing for those who once lived at the bottom of the social ladder to rise into a state of thriving. She also wrote countless novels of fiction that came to be seen as whimsical tales of love years later.

**_Conrad von Ruden, Escaped Youth_ **

With his life upended by the war, Conrad was left confused and isolated for quite some time. He traveled the land, bonding with many people along the way. He wrote a journal about his journeys, and his writing came to be a valuable piece of history. Conrad passed away peacefully, remarking on how beautiful change could be when it was given the chance to shine.

**_Calypso Cordelius Inoue-Akamine, Righteous Priestess_ **

Calypso dedicated her life to the church, occasionally visiting her former comrades when not aiding those around her. She was known for her generosity and empathy. Many came to wonder if she was an angel sent by the goddess, causing many legends to be spun in her image. Calypso’s fate is still unknown, and some wonder if she returned to heaven to be with Sothis.

**_Janae McCreary, Lost and Found_ **

Janae chose to live in Garreg Mach after the war ended, and she led many followers of the church as a priestess. She was able to move past the grief that entered her life because of her relations with the previous emperor, and she lifted the spirits of many others along the way. Janae watched over the professor from afar, always with a small smile of fondness on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character endings are here!
> 
> Like I said in the description, this story is only going to contain individual endings for the time being. As soon as all of the support conversations for the Alternative universe are finished, I'll fill out paired endings. It will be a while before that time arrives, but until then, this will have to do. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> -Digital


End file.
